Akito's shadow
by terminatorluvr
Summary: what if Akito had a younger sister we never knew about named Hotaru? how far will Akito go to see her beloved sibling and what will happen when Hotaru is enrolled into Tohru's school! (p.s there are more characters I just made Akito and Hotaru the main ones)
1. Chapter 1

_**Akito's shadow**_

Akito sat in her room sadly she was feeling agitated and lonely. Nothing had been the same since she had been separated from her at the age of 10 and been sent away to live elsewhere for her health which had deeply scarred Akito (much to the pleasure of her mother Ren Sohma).

_**Flashback**_

Akito and Hotaru are playing catch with a red ball in the garden in the middle of summer. Akito is 10 yrs old and her father has just passed away but she is being cheered by Hotaru who has decided to play with her until she feels better. Hotaru is cuter than Akito which makes her jealous but Hotaru never compares herself with Akito so she is never bullied or abused by Akito since it is just Ren that makes these comments. Hotaru is 5 and very innocent and still learning about the world to which Akito enjoys teaching her which the older Sohma members find very cute but Ren hates her spending time with Akito as she feels Akito is a bad influence and will send Hotaru down the road of evil. Hotaru looks at Akito thoughtfully "Hey Akito will we be together forever?" Hotaru asks innocently as she catches the ball. "Of course we will silly we're sisters and we'll look out for each other no matter what!" Akito says kindly unaware that Ren has been watching in secret the whole time from her bedroom window.

_**2 weeks later**_

Suddenly two servants pass Akito with Hotaru whom is crying "what's going on here where are you taking my sister?" Akito demands angrily. "Oh Akito I'm so sorry but Hotaru is leaving the main house to live in the country for a while for health benefits" the older servant says and they begin leading her away. "WHAT NO WAY YOU CANT DO THAT WE BELONG TOGETHER!" Akito screams and clings to Hotaru who clings to Akito but has red cheeks due to a fever.

"Akito let go of your sister this instant or do you want her to die?" Ren says icily from behind them. "Oh madam we were…this is" the servants begin nervously "Oh shut up I saw everything now separate those two Hotaru is sick enough already if she strains her body anymore she will die" Ren snaps crossly and Akito glares at Ren "YOU DID THIS BECAUSE YOU WERE JEALOUS RIGHT BECAUSE HOTARU ALWAYS STAYED BESIDE ME MORE!" Akito screams angrily to which Ren snaps and slaps Akito across the face. "Hotaru is MY child the only child I ever LOVED after Akira passed away and thus she was born from some sperm he left in the bank in case we wanted children again but something happened" Ren hissed which made Akito cry and Hatori came and consoled her. "Take Ren away while I speak to Akito but let Hotaru stay here for a minute" Hatori said firmly to which the servants obeyed "Akito Hotaru will be living with Shigure so you can go see her whenever you like ok" he said gently to which Akito nodded.

_**Now**_

Akito gets up and puts on a black sweater and trousers and makes her way to Shigure's to pay a visit to her beloved younger sister who was torn away from her during her innocent youth. "I shall see her you cannot keep us apart you monstrous bitch" Akito thought to herself angrily as she remembered how much Ren had smirked when she saw Akito crying that day.

_**At Shigure's**_

Shigure looked up from his newspaper and saw Tohru enter the room after another work shift "Ah Tohru welcome home" Shigure said cheerfully "Hello Shigure is Hotaru-chan doing ok?" Tohru says cheerfully to which Tohru looks worried. "What's the matter Shigure?" Tohru asks worriedly. "Hotaru has a high fever again but Hatori came earlier and brought some medicine so she'll be better in no time say in about a week" Shigure says encouragingly to which Tohru smiles and goes off to make a nutritious dinner.

_**Suddenly**_

"Where is she Shigure?" Akito snaps angrily to which Shigure looks at her coldly "Akito you shouldn't be here if Ren finds out…" Shigure starts but is silenced by a slap from Akito "Shut up you useless dog now tell me WHERE IS HOTARU?" Akito demands angrily her fist shaking. "She's resting in the spare room with another high fever so I wouldn't bother her so please return home" Shigure says sternly but Akito continues to argue with Shigure bitterly.

"Akito it is you isn't it" a familiar yet quiet voice says gently from the porch and Hotaru is standing there panting wearing a white bed robe and has a blue shawl over her to keep her warm "Hotaru-chan I've been so lonely without you" Akito cries running up to her and hugging her beloved younger sister. Hotaru embraces her elder sister gently stroking her dark plum hair "Big sister I have missed you too you must have been so lonely all by yourself" Hotaru says gently to which Akito tightens her grip.

_**Later**_

Akito and Hotaru are sleeping together covered by a duvet that Tohru gave them to keep warm. Yuki is not happy about Akito being at Shigure's and neither is Kyo but they know there is nothing that can be done until Hatori come to get her the next day. "I can't believe that Hotaru is Akito's younger sister it's so strange" Tohru said serving everyone a cup of matcha tea. "I can see why you'd think that they really don't look at all alike but its true Hotaru is Akito's younger sister she's only 15 yrs old too which brings me to another point as of tomorrow she'll be going to your school is that ok?" Shigure said firmly to which they all knew they couldn't argue and merely nodded.

_**At school next day**_

"Ok class this is our new student Hotaru Sohma she is a distant cousin of the Sohma's and Younger sister to the head of the family" Mayuko said sighing crossly as she hated to deal with annoying issues like Haru's black side, Kyo's violent temper and the annoying chorus of the Prince Yuki fan club. Hotaru stood there with her new school uniform on and most of the boys started whispering about how cute she was and that they would try and ask her out.

"N…nice to meet you I hope you all accept me even though I am new" Hotaru said nervously which turned on her new admirers even more. "Where shall you sit?" Mayuko said thoughtfully and half the class (mostly male) shot their hands up "She can sit here with Yuki and me" Haru said bluntly to which Mayuko agreed as to not get Haru started into another row.

Hotaru sat next to in-between Haru and Yuki and smiled when she realized she would be sitting with familiar people during class hours. "You're looking more nervous than usual something wrong Hotaru-chan?" Yuki said kindly which made his fan club boil with rage "It's just I feel like such a sore thumb" Hotaru said shyly her face as red as a tomato.

_**During break**_

Hotaru sat on the grass eating a bag of melon bread which she was sharing with Haru and Momiji. "It's so great to see you again Hotaru it's been ages" Momiji said happily hugging her tightly which made Hotaru smiled but she felt awkwardly dizzy due to the hot sun. "Hey I think you outta get into the shade you look kinda pale" Kyo said staring at her thoughtfully to which Yuki and Haru agreed.

"I'll go get some juice for Hotaru I'll be right back" Tohru said kindly "Wait Tohru I wanna help you" Momiji said running after her but before Kyo could stop him Momiji had already reached her. "That sneaky little brat" Kyo growled angrily clenching his fist "You really find that kid annoying don't cha orange top" Arisa chuckled "he always has done since the first day they met" Yuki sighed crossly.

5 minutes later Tohru came back with a bag full of tinned orange soda's "I thought that everyone might be thirsty so I got one for each of us" Tohru said awkwardly "You truly have a kind heart Miss Honda" Yuki said kindly flashing her a dazzling smile. "Oh t…that's alright Yuki" Tohru said shyly "Ah so refreshing nice thought Tohru" Arisa said happily as she sipped the cool juice "Mmm just the right thing for a day like this" Saki said pleasantly and took another sip.

"Um Tohru…" Hotaru said shyly "Yes what is it Hotaru-chan" Tohru said kindly "I was wondering can…can I be friends with you, Arisa and Saki?" she said shyly to which Saki and Arisa hugged her and Arisa said "Of course you can cutie!".


	2. C2: Spread your wings

Hotaru walked down the hall of the school slowly slightly breathless and tired out as the hot sun was draining her energy and she was finding it hard to cope. She tugged at her shirt collar weakly "It's so hot and the sun's rays are so intense" Hotaru thought weakly.

Eventually the sun became so harsh on Hotaru she was forced to lean against the wall for support and had to rest. Suddenly she heard someone approaching from behind when she turned around she saw the student council president Mokoto Takei.

"Hotaru Tomoe your intelligence and beauty are exactly what we need in the Student council so I beg of you to join as of today" he pleaded grabbing her hands in a pleading manner.

Hotaru sighed heavily and then smiled weakly "Dear President Takei it's very kind of you to offer but I am already part of a club" she said kindly.

President Takei's face fell and he began crying "You are but which one?" he sobbed disappointedly.

"The archery team to be exact since it doesn't use up too much of my energy and won't compromise my health" Hotaru explained.

_**Later**_

"Hey Yuki did you hear about Hotaru?" Momiji cried running towards him cheerfully.

Yuki looked worried yet curious "No what happened did she collapse?" he asked with a concerned tone.

Momiji shook his head "No silly she joined the archery club" Momiji explained.

Haru smirked "Well that's a relief she'll finally have some relief from Akito instead of being chained to her" he chuckled.

Tohru who had been walking with Yuki looked confused "What do you mean chained does Akito keep her prisoner or something?" she asked innocently.

The others gave a pained look but Haru was brave enough to explain "not exactly Tohru you see Akito and Hotaru are sisters…"he started slowly.

Tohru nearly fainted from shock "SISTERS! But they look nothing alike well maybe a little with the eyes and hair but their faces are completely different!" Tohru cried.

Kyo decided to explain since he knew the inside of Sohma house the best "That's because Akito takes after her mother in facial looks but Hotaru takes after her father Akira Sohma" he explained.

"I…I see that would explain it" Tohru said more calmly.

_**At Shigure's**_

Shigure had just finished another novel and had it mailed to Mitsuru to publish. He was very happy to have guests home so early but was especially pleased in particular to see Hotaru.

While Tohru and Hotaru went to get changed upstairs while Shigure, Yuki, Haru and Kyo waited for her. Haru turned to Shigure "So are you going to tell her?" he asked calmly.

Shigure sighed and smiled sadly "Look like I'll have to I mean Akito already knew years ago and never forgave me" he said.

Eventually Tohru came down with her hair in 2 plaits wearing a pale blue top and a burgundy checked pleated skirt. Hotaru was wearing one of her usual black thigh length sweater dresses and black tights which made her look lovely and mysterious.

Shigure smiled as the two girls sat down "so let's get started" he said in a joking manner.

_**15 mins later**_

Shigure sighed heavily "You see Tohru the thing is Hotaru is my Fiancé and former lover" he explained.

Tohru nearly collapsed "BUT HOW? HOTARU IS STILL A TEENAGER AND SHIGURE IS A GROWN MAN!" Tohru panicked.

Hotaru decided to cut in "Actually Miss Honda I'm 14 and so what? Age doesn't matter when you love someone" she said crossly.

Shigure stroked Hotaru's hair running his fingers through it "Well said Hotaru" Shigure answered kissing the pretty young teen.

Haru coughed loudly "Anyway Shigure the story?" he said irritably to which Shigure snapped back to reality.

"You see Tohru when I was a younger man and Hotaru was a small child I was very attracted to her and she was towards me. So during her first year in school we became very close and Ren allowed us to become engaged but Akito also liked me so she became jealous and banished me from seeing her ever again" Shigure explained.

Kyo was furious "You perverted bastard you told us you were in a relationship but not that you fooled around!" Kyo snapped.

Hotaru turned red "But Kyo I know you and Kagura sleep together right?" she said shyly.

Tohru blushed and covered her mouth "Oh Kyo I never knew you were sex friends" she said in shock.

Kyo became frustrated "You got it all wrong Kagura sneaks into my bed and uses me as a pillow while I'm asleep so I wake up with her in my bed!" Kyo yelled.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Tohru went to answer it and outside stood Akito in a black turtleneck sweater and trousers with a moody expression. Tohru felt a chilling sensation rush down her back but she tried to stay calm.

Akito made no attempt to be polite but was still calm "I heard Hotaru is here am I correct?" she asked icily to which Tohru nodded.

"Um Y…yes she's in the study with Shigure and…" she began to which Akito pushed her out of the way worried that they were sleeping together but found them merely talking.

Haru frowned "What are YOU doing here Akito?" he said icily almost close to snapping and turning black.

Yuki was still afraid but tried to remain calm for everyone else's sake but Tohru, Yuki, Kyo and Shigure could tell already that he was scared witless.

Akito ignored Haru and walked straight up to Hotaru and hugged her tightly practically squeezing her but Hotaru merely held her back. Akito then glared at Shigure "You better not have touched her you sleazy dog!" he snapped.

Hotaru panicked "No wait Akito Onee-chan Hotaru never laid a finger on me and he's been so kind to me as has Miss Honda I swear!" she cried .

Akito calmed herself and then looked at Shigure "I will stay here tonight with Hotaru…Ren is doing my head in and I need some space from her" she said sharply to which Shigure agreed. After Hotaru lead Akito upstairs to get her away from Yuki and the others the atmosphere got less tense.

_**In spare room**_

Akito was sat on the bed quietly her face upset and sulky. She was angry that Hotaru was so clingy towards Shigure and was never around her anymore.

Hotaru sat next to Akito and held her hand "Onee-chan are you ok? You're awfully quiet" Hotaru asked worriedly.

Akito stiffened "How could you…" Akito said stiffly making Hotaru confused "HOW COULD YOU HOTARU YOU PROMISED ME AS KIDS THAT YOU WOULD ONLY EVER CARE ABOUT ME!" she screamed loudly then burst into tears in Hotaru's arms.

Hotaru stroked Akito's hair and back like she did when they were kids to console her "I'm sorry Onee-chan but I just love Shigure and I can't stop myself it's just the way life works".


End file.
